dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Rais' Gang
Rais's Men is a group of hostile survivors who appear in Dying Light. Served under Rais's control, they can be found on patrol, raiding Airdrops, attacking hostages, or transporting prisoners throughout Harran. You will also have to fight them several times during story missions. They carry various melee weapons and sometimes have firearms. Many are seen wearing masks, clothing, and armor consisted of yellow and black. Barbarism Rais and his soldiers operate on a set of cruel values, and utilize the condition of having no civilizing influences or refined culture; ignorance or crudity. The rallying cry that they have adopted is from a quote by , which states that: "Barbarism is the natural state of mankind. Civilization is unnatural. It is a whim of circumstance. And barbarism must always ultimately triumph". It is evident that Rais uses the spread of the Harran Virus pathogen to reset the modern societal culture through , and revert it to its "natural state" or a , which has never been civilized. If someone wants to join Rais's Men , He has to eat a pair of Human Eyeballs , as told in the escort sidequest Poaching from Rais. Combat Strategies * They have a lot of health, and take quite a few hits, or even bullets to go down. They will often dodge your attacks, and block your throwing weapons if they have a melee weapon equipped. If they have firearms, they will use them, and often attract Virals to the area. This can be used to your advantage or disadvantage, as depending on your position, the virals will either attack you or the bandits. * If you are losing the fight, try to run away, as they often won't pursue you. They mainly just stand their ground. * Often Rais's thugs will be preoccupied with something, such as looting an Airdrop crate or a dead body. During these moments, you can throw in some explosives to catch them by surprise to thin their numbers, before confronting them head-on. * Elemental damage from fire and electricity works well against them, since fire and electricity will stun them to a helpless state. Dousing them with flammable or conductive liquids beforehand will allow you to damage several of them simultaneously. * Grappling the thugs to the ground or into a wall will immediately make them vulnerable to a finishing move. * For a descriptive video on how to handle Rais's Men, visit this link here * Encountering Rais' Men at an Airdrop does not mean you have to fight to get the DROP - If none of them have firearms and you do, you merely have to aim down the sights of the gun and they will surrender, allowing you to take the drop with ease. They may attack when you attempt to leave, however. Hierarchy * Kadir "Rais" Suleiman (Founder and Orginal Leader) * Tahir (Second-in-Command) * Nick Pesto (Former) * Karim * Basaam * Rais's Soldiers (Various) Trivia * If you point a firearm at them, they will put their hands up and surrender to you. However, if you shoot at them or switch to a melee weapon, they will attack you. * One of the Biter variants in the game are Rais's Men biters, suggesting that some of the militia got infected. They appear more when the player reaches Old Town and are harder to kill than regular biters. They appear in their identified black-and-yellow clothing and sometimes are armed with melee weapons. * In pre-release screenshots, Rais's Men appear in a different appearance than in the final game. They appear to wear green-and-orange consisted clothing (almost like hunting clothing) and mainly masked. For examples of this, see the Gallery section of the page. * When it comes to fighting Rais's Men, their combat style seems a bit strange. One of the few examples include their dodging and blocking occurring oddly too often, almost like they mastered fighting or they can sense the player's attacking before the player actually attacks. Another example is while they do take quite the hits from weapons, even powerful weapons such as axes and the double-barrel shotgun normally would've taken them down instantly instead of resisting them durably. * Oddly, when completing the game, Rais appears to have slaughtered all of his men, however, they can still be found afterwards. This is probably because the play may not have the achievement/trophy to save fifteen survivors from Rais' men even after completion of the game. Gallery DyingLight4.jpg|Pre-Release screenshot of the player attacking two of Rais's Men with a baseball bat. Note the previous style of appearance and the bandit dual-wielding. DyingLight6.jpg|Pre-Release screenshot of the player surrendering to Rais's Men. Note the M16 rifles they are armed with. DL-12.jpg|Pre-Release screenshot of the player hiding behind with a military machete as a group of Rais's Men surround the hostages. DL-15.jpg|Pre-Release screenshot of a member of Rais being attacked by a biter. category:Characters